


Fitting Back Together

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “Why don’t you go hang out with yourrealkid and let me go!? It’s what you want anyway. It’s why you moved out here, right? To be away from me?”~~~A misunderstanding with Tony causes Peter to assume he is no longer wanted now that Tony has a whole new life after the snapComfortember, Day 8: Lashing Out
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 21
Kudos: 254
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Fitting Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday! Have some jealousy to start your week off right!

“Tony?” Peter called from the entryway of the cabin where Happy had just dropped him off to spend the weekend with the Stark’s. Tony had called him about it earlier in the week, and Peter could barely contain his excitement for the entire week leading up to the visit. Now that the Stark’s no longer lived in the city, Peter had missed Tony terribly.

“Tony? I’m here!” he called once more, and turned upwards, “FRIDAY? Is Tony here?”

_ Mr. Stark is in Miss Morgan’s bedroom, I’ve already informed him that you are here, would you like me to relay anything else? _

“No,” Peter shook his head, “I’ll just go up there.”

He made his way through the less familiar home, thinking to himself how much he missed the tower and penthouse where he used to spend so much of his time before everything changed. Still, the cabin was cozy, and he was glad that the Stark’s had a place like this where they could get away from all the stress of the city and their work and just relax.

He turned into Morgan’s room with a smile, “Hey guys, I—”

“Out!” Tony quickly shooed him back out the door before he was even able to make it a full two steps in, “Hello, Peter, now please go back to the living room and wait.”

Before Peter could get another word in, a sound was heard from inside the room, and Tony turned back towards it, shutting the door firmly in Peter’s face.

Peter’s face fell. He felt absolutely awful. Tony had barely even looked at him, not happy to see him at all, and seemingly inconvenienced by his presence. Why was he even there? He should just go home if Tony didn’t want to see him. The hurt filled his entire chest, and he wanted to let out a sob, but he wouldn’t allow it. He was sixteen-years-old. He wasn’t going to cry over this.

Instead, he walked himself back downstairs, sitting down on the plush couch and letting his brain run away with his hurt thoughts slowly transitioning into anger the longer he sat.

It was nearly an hour later when Tony finally even showed his face downstairs. An hour he had sat by himself in this unfamiliar place, feeling completely unwanted. Well, two could play at that game.

“Sorry about that Pete, Morgan’s—”

“It’s fine,” Peter snapped, cutting the man off abruptly, “I have to go home anyway, can you call Happy to drive me back? Or I can just find a way myself, forget about it,” He grabbed his bag off the floor and began walking to the door.

“What? You’re not leaving by yourself, it’s dark and—”

“I’ll be fine, I have to go. I came here because I had nothing better to do but then I remembered I have way more important things to do. There’s no point in wasting my time here. I don’t even like it here, why would I stay?”

“Peter? What’s wrong, come here a minute,” Tony said in concern, grabbing the boy’s arm gently.

“Don't touch me!” Peter pulled his arm away like Tony was fire, fully aware of the hurt in the man’s eyes. “Why don’t you go hang out with your  _ real _ kid and let me go!? It’s what you want anyway. It’s why you moved out here, right? To be  _ away  _ from me?”

His tears were dangerously close to falling now, but he wouldn't let them, he wouldn’t let Tony see how much he was hurting.

“Just let me go! I don’t need you! I have May! And, and... Ned—I am Spider-Man! I don’t need anyone else, I’m—”

“Peter Benjamin Parker!”

Peter paused immediately, and Tony used the second of shock to finally speak.

“What are you talking about? Why do you think I don’t want you here? I invited you myself, didn’t I?”

“Sure doesn’t seem like it,” Peter mumbled, causing Tony to strain to hear.

“Why do you think that Pete, huh?” Tony took a tentative step closer, and this time Peter didn’t try to move away.

The kid shrugged, “You told me to get out, then you just...  _ left  _ me by myself.”

“Oh kiddo,” Tony’s eyes got misty himself, pulling Peter into his side, “I didn’t mean—Morgan’s sick. I guess I forgot to mention that part. I was worried if you got too close to her you’d catch it too. I can deal with one sick kid, buddy. I don’t know what I’d do if you both were. I’d definitely need to call in some reinforcements,” he chuckled lightly.

“She’s sick?”

Tony nodded quickly, “Yeah, buddy. I’m sorry, I guess I seemed kind of harsh back there, she was in the middle of throwing up, and—I’m the worst.”

“No,” Peter shook his head, feeling horrible now, “You were stressed, I just didn’t know and— _ I’m  _ the worst. I could have been helping you in some way, making dinner or something.”

Tony looked at the boy lovingly, “Oh kid, you’re the  _ best _ , not the worst. How did I get so lucky, huh? I screw up, and you’re still the one taking the blame and being helpful.”

“I’m sorry for freaking out on you,” Peter hung his head in embarrassment, “I was just so sure you were upset with me for being here, and you didn’t seem excited to see me. I thought maybe now that you have Morgan you didn’t need—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, kiddo,” Tony warned with a pointed finger, “I invited you here this weekend because I miss you like crazy.”

“You do?”

“Are you kidding? I spent five years without you, and then I get you back and I live so far away, I can’t take it. You know Pepper and I are talking about moving back to the city?”

“You are?” Peter looked up, shocked.

Tony nodded, “We moved out here to give Morgan a normal life, out of the spotlight, but the thing is, we only had one kid to worry about back then, now that you’re back, well it just doesn’t make sense to be so far away.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Tony, I’m fine,” Peter promised, face turning red.

“Mm-hmm, because that little display you just made proved that,” Tony raised his eyebrow, “And it doesn’t matter if you’re fine, because  _ I’m _ not fine. My heart is in two separate places right now, and Morgan, she deserves to know her brother.”

“Brother?”

“If that’s okay with you,” Tony shrugged, “You’ve practically been my kid for years now, you  _ taught  _ me how to take care of another person, how to be, like, well... like a dad. You deserve the title of Morgan’s big brother—I mean if you want it, that is,” he added hastily.

“I would love that,” Peter whispered shyly.

“Really?” a smile crept onto Tony’s face and Peter nodded.

“Are you really moving back?” Peter asked warily.

“I think we are, kiddo. This just doesn’t feel right.”

Peter let a smile break onto his face, “That’s awesome. I’m going to teach Morgan everything I know. We’re going to build Lego, and I can teach her robotics, and how to scare you so bad you do that scared little dance.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ,” Tony interrupted, amusement dancing behind his stern expression, “Just make sure you don’t teach her how to climb all over my walls. One Spider-Baby in the house is all I can handle.”

“Oh! I bet she’d love swinging through New York with Spider-Man—”

“HA! Good luck getting that one past Pepper, kid.”

He continued to ramble as the two made supper and awaited Pepper’s arrival home, and for the first time since coming back from the snap, Peter finally felt like he had a place in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me smile super big! Let me know your favourite part!!


End file.
